


What we need

by Entropy_by_Ophelia



Series: Something I need (SIN) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Gags, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, by the by Human!Bill, it´s Bill ..., okay maybe not completly safe and sane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entropy_by_Ophelia/pseuds/Entropy_by_Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt gets antsy.<br/>No! Dipper, having another re-run of duck-tective canceled is not a reason to mope!<br/>Bill is a good boyfriend though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we need

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [That space between our skins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728260) by [Oxytreza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytreza/pseuds/Oxytreza). 



> Those three are a thing. It´s set in the near, more sensual, future!
> 
> I have High Hopes for them^^
> 
> This one has a soundtrack too. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VGewQB3mDv4
> 
> Edit: Pelerin means Pilgrim...

 

 

 

“No, please, It´s too much. I can´t take more. I... I can´t. Please! “ Dipper whimpers.

 

A finger is slipped into him, right next to the plug. The stretch hurts. It´s what he needs. It´s what he needs. It´s what he wants.

 

He turns his head and looks at Wirt. His curls slide over the floor boards. Damp and mussed. It´s hard to see through the haze of tears obfuscating his sight. A laugh escapes him at those thoughts. Yeah, he always was good at obfuscating the truth. Nowadays, Bill will not let him. Not anymore. Good.

 

Wirt watches Dipper, his boyfriends cheeks are flushed and stained with old and new tears. Dippers left cheek is even redder from the backhand slap, Bill had started him with. Two, maybe three slaps in his face is enough to get Dipper under. Wirt knows that. His boyfriend now opens his eyes and looks at him when Bill grabs his ass, but Wirt can´t really see from down there, what exactly he is doing. He can see the look in Dippers eyes though. _Need and hurt. Good._

 

Wirt watches a trail of saliva drip out of Dippers mouth, he is close. So close. If Dipper reaches out he could touch him. Dipper doesn´t reach out. Bill does something and Dipper keens in response. Wirt can´t get closer. The obscene wet sound of the plug being ripped out of Dippers ass startles Wirt and his mewl is muffled by his gag. He strains against his ropes.

 

“Oh, you can and you will take it, Pine Tree. I will make you anyway.”

 

Bill´s voice is husky and Wirt sees him leaning over Dippers back, one hand on the brunettes ass, reassuring, grounding, he looks, trademark grin plastered on his face, at Wirt.

 

“Pilgrim would tell you how much you need this, if he only could. But he his stubborn today.”

 

Wirt nods slightly, he can´t do very much else. He knows Bills words are suppost to get Dipper squirming more and him feeling even more helpless. They are also a hidden question.

 

He replies with a silent answer.

 

Yes, Dipper looks fine and needy.

 

Yes, I am fine too, keep going.

 

Bill´s grin grows and he focuses back on the nice backside in front of him. He spreads the cheeks even more, putting his hands on the red welts that have already formed from the beating before. Dipper gasps and arches up into his grip. Good.

 

Satisfied with the situation he positions himself closer to the squirming mess. He grabs his already hard cock and lines it up with Dippers entrance. The other hand glides along Dipper´s sweat slick spine. The gesture presses the man´s face closer to the ground. He shudders in anticipation which elicits another muffled sound from Wirt´s mouth, who lies in front of Dipper, tied up and gagged, unable to move. This time, Bill has even used the floor hooks. Wirt feels dirty. It´s what he needs. What he needs. What he want´s.

 

Bill´s finger slip into the brunettes curls and yank. Hard.

 

“Stop! Please.. Stop!” Dipper pleads.

 

Bill isn´t gonna stop, he isn´t finished with neither of his pets.

 

 

...V...

 

 

It was a straining day until he decided that both of them needed some punishment. Wirt was pacing the house, constantly searching for skin contact. Always baking up though, as soon as he got some, ever since Pine Tree started moping.

Pine Tree had been gloomy and moody without a reason since noon.

The network canceling the rerun of another duck-tective marathon did not count as reason.

 

Dippers idiotic behavior was spreading, it had made Wirt antsy and Bill crawl up the walls.

 

So Bill decided to be a good boyfriend and take care of their needs.

 

He ordered Dipper to shower while he tied up Wirt, who was still wearing all of his clothes. Wirt hates to get his clothes in wrinkles or to stain them. He loves the feeling of hands and ropes on his body. So Bill took it away. The gag was for Dipper actually, he enjoyed the sounds their little poet was capable of making very much. Those nice sounds and broken lines of poetry. They had to go too.

 

It was the first time he gagged and bound Wirt at the same time. Leaving him with no option to safeword. Wirt trusts him. Bill is good at reading his expressions. He seated the poet comfortably on the bed, where he could observe him, all the while he made Dipper kneel in front of it.

 

Oh, and what a sight that was, Dipper´s eyes had gone big and round when he entered their bedroom, stark naked, and saw his boyfriend sitting there, all tied up with already pleading eyes. But his pet was his little defiant sapling as usual. Naturally, Dipper was on his way to ruin their fun by thinking.

 

Bill hadn´t ordered him to think. So Bill turned him, until he was only looking at him. He cupped his chin, softly caressing Dippers jawline, before turning his grip into an immobilizing one. It took only two strikes with his backhand until Pine Tree turned down his eyes, cheeks the color of crimson.

 

Wirt was watching as Bills hand collided with Dippers cheek. The hits were punishing and meant to hurt. They also aroused shame in Dipper, they always did. Bills grin grew wide and his look covetous when he saw the tell tale sign of Dipper, the drop of his gaze and shoulders. Good. Bill tossed Dipper a small bottle of lube and a too big plug and ordered to prep himself in front of Wirt.

 

Dipper picked up everything and sat in front of Wirt. He gave his poet an reassuring smile before leaning back, displaying himself in front of the bed and even spreading his legs wide enough to be uncomfortable during prep. He heard Wirt´s breath hitch and the faintest pink paint his cheeks, while Bill sat down next to Wirt, very close but also very careful not to touch. Keeping space. Enough that Wirt got distracted by the dip of the bed and the warmth radiating from Bill´s body.

 

Dipper got his attention back quickly though. He let two slicked fingers trail teasingly downwards, avoiding his cock. Bill had not allowed it, he knew he was not supposed to touch himself. Prep. Not masturbate. Oh, and he is a good pet, he wants to be. So he tilted his hip forward, hand traveling downwards and pressing the first two fingers in. Fast and with three thrusts, they vanished completely.

 

That inspired a muffled moan from Wirt, who started to sweat even more. Clothes already clinging uncomfortably to his skin. Dippers eyes were fixed on Bill´s glowing blue one now, while he opened himself up. Fingers scissoring his slicked opening and soon he cuped one of his arse cheeks, spreading himself even more. He struggled to keep his body up enough to look at Bill, balancing on his upper arms and elbows, while he slipped a third finger next to the others. Too soon. The stretch hurt. He took in a shaky breath, and yes, Bill saw it. Wirt was too lost, his eyes too fixed on Dipper´s crotch and  thighs, to notice. The little twitch, the too sharp intake of breath. It´s gone soon enough, the burn turned into the pleasing feeling of the stretch... but Bill saw it.

 

The blond man´s lips parted and he slipped from the bed and strode over to Dipper. Leaving Wirt behind.

 

“Oh, so eager little sapling, a bit too eager, weren´t you.” Bill told him, his voice calm but Dipper knew the look. He was going to... he was going to... 

Instead, Bill kneeled down in front of him and bat Dippers hand away. His other had picked up the heavy plug. It´s metal and cold. Bill made sure that Wirt could see past him as he shifted Dipper a bit back, for better leverage. He set the cool metal against his hot pucker. The other hand trailed over Dippers stomach, over his scars. Dipper´s breath got labored.

 

“All I asked you for, was to prep yourself...” Bill said and then pushed the plug in with a swift motion, the other hand trailed along the scars. Mapping them. Re-drawing them. “...but you had to be an eager whore and disobey me.”

 

Dipper whined, the plug was cold and so big. “I´m sorry Bill... oh... I am so sorry... sorry.” His sloppy prep was enough, barely, but enough. The stretch was good and he rocked his hips into it. Into the pressure and Bill´s hand. The hand on his stomach was even better. It hurt deeper. It was gone. Bill had withdrawn himself and stood up. He was looking down on his pet and strode away, just to return with something.

 

“Oh yes, you are going to be sorry, Dipper. Hands and knees now!  Face sideways, to Pelerin.” he ordered and positioned himself behind the brunette. Another look to Wirt, the poets face was flushed beet red. The anticipation was making him shiver, meanwhile Dipper changed into position and Bill started to caress Dippers backside and thighs.

 

“Tell me your safeword.” he demanded, but his tone was caring, almost soft.

 

“Midnight.” Dipper answered.

 

“Good, now hold still, and let me hear you sing, little bird.” Bill said and lifted his arm.

 

His palm collided with Dippers backside. The smack echoed through the room and the poet on the bed was confined to watching only. Bill´s hands hit his boyfriend repeatedly while pleas must have been forming in his brilliant mind and oh...

there it was...

Dippers head droped some more and the first “Please... ” fell from his lips.

 

Dipper kept pleading while Bill´s administrations turned his backside evenly red and hot.

Every other hit landing on the plug. Pressing it against the bundle of nerves inside of him.

 

“Ahhh! Fuck! No... please... Bill... Please ... I can´t... I need.”

 

Bill stopped. He picked up the riding crop he had gotten earlier and placed it on the small of Dippers back. He started to caress the backside of his pet.

 

That was when Dipper teared up. There was pressure, there was pain, he needed it. It was gone now. Why? Why had he taken it away?

 

“Good pet, tell me if you want more.”

 

The praise guided Dipper back, his quivering thighs were betraying Bill´s order to hold still. Bill let him. Gave him time, and Dipper regained enough sense to feel the crop on his back. He knew the feeling of tightly braided leather over a stiff but flexible core.

 

He nodded. Once.

 

Bill sighted. Waiting.

 

Begging normally came easy, he was a needy and shameless slut, wasn´t he? ... but today. Today, he was still a tad too defiant. Bill could´t have that. He needed a verbal confirmation to keep going. Dipper knew this. He wished the pain back, it made begging so much easier. Wirt knew too and they waited for him. Dipper´s voice was small, but Bill heard him anyway.

 

“... please ... more”

 

Wirt´s green eyes went wide.

 

“That´s it, you are such a lovely slut. Aren´t you. What do you say, Pilgrim?”

 

Bill smiled at both of them and picked up the riding crop. He raised it up high before he let it hit Dipper´s ass. The hits were deliberate, after two or three, they elicited gasps and small moans from Dipper.

 

Another one, harder this time. It left a red welt and the bird started singing again.

 

“NO! Stop, stop, please... “

 

Another. It bit deep and hit the plug too. Dippers cock twitched from the sudden pressure against his prostate.

 

Wirt shifted against his rops, he was getting uneasy, hot and even more sweaty. His mouth was dry and the gag felt like it was strangling him.

 

Another hit. The crop dug hard into soft flesh.

 

“Bill...oh gods... It hurts ... Bill ... it hurts too much... ”

 

Another one. Bill was panting now. His eyes roaming over the kneeling man in front of him. Muscles relaxed, thighs vibrating slightly, cock bobbing against his stomach. He evaluated the color of his pet´s skin. Good.

 

He hit him again.

 

“No! stOP! ...PLEASE STOP!” Dipper had started screaming now.

 

Another one. It was certain to bruise.

 

“Ahhh! ...BILL! NO!”

 

Wirt felt entirely too hot in his skin. Everything was too tight. His pants were too tight, his cock was straining against the fabric and he was sure there was a wet spot where he was leaking precome. _This is so wrong. This is so good. This is dirty.  
_

 

“One more, you can take one more, can´t you. You want to be a good pet. Don´t you? ”Bill said and saw Dipper nod.

 

He let the crop strike across his sweetspot, where Dippers thigh´s meet his ass.

 

Dipper had no words left and a breathless gasp was all that he could respond to Bill´s treatment before...

Before he finally let go and his arms buckled under him.

 

 

 

He could hear Pine Tree´s sobs, but he was breathing steady and deep. Lying relaxed on the ground, still on his knees, hips tilted upwards.

 

A quick glance at Dipper, then Bill turned to his sweaty poet he had been neglecting. On purpose. Wirt twitched when strong, but lean arms grabbed him and pulled him from the bed. Bill was quick and placed him in front of Dipper, close to him. Not close enough, and he used two spare ropes to fix Wirt to the floor hooks, flat on his back.

 

Taking away every choice.

 

He returned to Dipper´s side and quickly undressed while the brunette kept flying. Button down and too tight jeans were thrown carelessly behind him, his briefs followed and he sighed at the pleasure of freedom. Bill then placed one hand on Dipper´s back and spread the burning cheeks. The other traveled over his stomach once more, along the scars and briefly over Dipper´s cock, collecting precome from his dripping head. Pine Tree whimpered and he pressed a now slicked up finger inside, right next to the plug.

 

The soft pucker was so relaxed that there was no real resistance, but the stretch must still have hurt. Yes, it had. Dipper was pleading. He retreated his finger and grabbed the plug. He tugged on it. Then he pulled it down and slowly, very slowly out. When he was sure that the biggest part of the plug was stretching the outer ring of muscle, he stopped. He waited and Dipper squirmed. A keen erupted from the brunette and he sharply pulled again and the toy came free with an obscene wet sound.

 

Bill let go of the plug and instead grabbed his own cock, slicked it and bend over Pine Tree. He looked at Wirt. He was straining against his ropes. Face red. Mouse-brown hair ruffled. Eyes awake. Good. Lips parted slightly. Panting. Bill asked and Wirt answered without words. He lined himself up with Dipper´s stretched and waiting hole.

 

 

...V...

 

 

“Oh, you can and you will take it, Pine Tree. I will make you anyway.”

 

His other hand glides along Dippers spine and grips his curls. Bill yanks hard and Dipper pleads some more. He takes a controlled hold of Dipper, pressing his face against the floor, making him face Wirt and bares his throat. Bill slides into him with one fluid motion until he bottoms out. That tears a moan from all of them, it´s nearly unison. Bill draws back and trust into Dipper again. Starting a fast rhythm,while he fixes his eyes on his Pilgrim.

 

Dipper´s moans are ripped from his lungs together with his breath every time Bill fucks into him. His gasps spill all over Wirt´s face. He can taste the salt in his tears and the sweetness of his breath. He is so close up to him.

 

“Head up, love! Won´t have you touching our little poet.” Bill growls, his voice is strained but still steady, while he pounds into him, making it even harder for Dipper to obey. Still he tries. Presses his knees into the wood underneath him and arches his back, gaining inches of space between him and the sweating tied up bundle his boyfriend is now.

 

Dipper starts rolling his hips against Bill´s. Trying to match his pace, already chasing his release.

 

“Good... nngh... Good whore. Now come for _him_.”

 

Bill´s eye is still fixed on Wirt. Sweat is pooling down his back and he grips Dippers hip´s hard, holding him steady. Wirt cries out, but it´s to no avail. The gag holds. The ropes too and Dipper tenses up as Bill grabs his cock. Another thrust and Dipper eyes flutter shut. Bill´s movements becoming erratic, his fingers closing over Dipper´s slick length and he starts pumping. Fast, and then he is right at the edge with him. Bill thrusts into him one more time, hard, and Dipper clenches in response and they both tumble over the edge.

 

A moan struggles free from Bill´s throat and his grip in Dipper´s hair loosens as he spills himself inside his love. Marking him. Claiming him. While Dipper has no breath left and Wirt can only see a soundless sigh as the brunette´s come spurts between his legs and parts of it hit his face.

 

Bill shifts back and slides out of his pet. He is panting hard and sweaty. Vision gone a bit blurry. This was fun. Oh yes. But he isn´t finished yet. So he bites back the laughter that always wants to errupt from him after he has come. Instead, he takes care of the heavily breathing pet beneath him. Turns him on his side with tender hands. His finger shortly tangle in Dippers hair and turn his head so he looks up to him. Dipper´s eyes are closed but his breath already evens out. He is crying again.

 

“Dipper! Come on love.” he commands him, he needs to know.

 

Dipper knows what he wants him to do. He does, but it´s a struggle, he wants to obey though, he needs to, he needs to. He wants it and his bright brown eyes meet Bill´s foggy but inquisitive gaze. He smiles between his sobs. He was good. Yes, he was. So very good.

It´s enough for Bill, he pecks a soft kiss to his birthmark and grabs a soft, warm blanket. He throws it over his back and shoulders after he positions him next to Wirt, who is still watching. Still unable to do anything other than wait, look and take it all in. They are even closer now. Right next to Dipper. Dipper still doesn´t reach out. Bill didn´t order him to. Bill will tell him if and when he needs to do anything. But he doesn´t.

 

Bill does.

 

Bills turns to his poet now. He kneels over him, straddling his waist without touching. Inches of space between them. He looks down on him, gaze getting more focused again.

 

“You are dirty, Pelerin.” he says.

 

Wirt is, he is also sweating and withering within his bounds. Searching for friction, any kind of touch. Dipper´s come sticks on his face and he whines into his gag. He craves for something. Bills hands are nearly touching him. The are so close. The are not touching him. If he only could get... anything at all. He should feel so embarrassed. He is too far gone for that. _He needs this. He needs it. He wants._ He looks up to Bill who leans over him, face and breast flushed red from the exhaustion of pounding Dipper into the ground. The crimson contrasts his inky black limps and his gaze turns even more intense.

 

“Oh, you are soooo dirty~ ” Bill sings, raising a hand over Wirts body. He is about to give him what he wants. He is not going to touch him though.

 

Wirt starts to squirm anew. Listening to Bill. Being watched by him. It burns. He pleads with his eyes. Bill will not carve. One of his hands glides above his body, down and above his chest, along and above his sides down and above to his hip. An inch away from his sweat soaked clothes, his filthy body beneath. Ready, willing and so so very needy. And then he remembers Dipper. Dipper, who is right next to him. Still close. Not close enough. He turns his head and yes. He is watching too. Seeing his vile self. It´s too much. It´s what he needs.

 

“Look at you, even Dipper thinks you are a mess. Come on your face. Sweaty all over. You have ruined your clothes for sure. Shamelessly watching us! You dirty pervert! Getting off on me spanking and cropping your boyfriend. Watching us while we fuck. And oh! Look at that! Your´re already wet from your neediness. Aren´t you? Ready and so very filthy!”

 

Bill talks, voice deep and dark from lust. The Poet´s dick twitches, searches for friction again. He struggles towards Bill, the ropes won´t give and Bill keeps his distance. He looks him all over while he speaks and lets his eyes travel between Wirts legs. To the damp big spot of precome there and the straining cock. He keeps his distance, until he leans in.

 

Bills lips are next to Wirt´s red and flushed ears, his voice lowers to a whisper and the poet turns his head, stares at Dipper. Dipper still watches him, subservient and with full blown eyes. Wirt wants to contradict Bill. He can´t. His brain goes haywire and his thoughts turn incoherent. _He is going to see, he is going to see me. Soiling myself in my clothes. He is making me. Dirty. Filthy. So Dirty. A vile creature._ He wants to crawl out of his too tight skin. _He is dirty all over._

 

“Tell me. Is it tight enough Wirt?” Bill whispers.

 

He strains one more time against his ropes, bucking his hips, body going taut while his scream is muffled and his vision goes momentarily blank. His thoughts finally are ripped away from him and it´s like being swept away from the world all together as he spends himself in his pants.

 

 

When Wirt comes back to his senses, he is already halfway out of the ropes and Dipper is back too and huddled in a blanket, he has gotten rid of the gag and is now offering him a bottle of water. He nods and Dipper sets the bottleneck to his lips, tilting it. He drinks while Bill de-tangles the last rope from his body and then just slips his arms underneath him. His smile is caring and reassuring as he cradles him and then lifts him up bridal style.

 

Bill carries him over to the bed and carefully, dips him back into the cushions. Dipper helps him out of his soiled clothes and Bill is back, when had he left anyway, with wet and warm washcloths and nice soft towels.

 

Both help to clean up Wirt and soon enough he is tucked underneath the sheets. Dipper is sprawled halfway on top of him, upper body covered with the fluffy blanket. He keeps peppering kisses all over Wirt´s front, while Bill spreads a cool ointment over Dippers burning backside.

 

“You were perfect Wirt.” Dipper tells his lover between kisses.

 

“So were you. Thank you. Both of you” Bill replies instead.

 

Wirt just manages to hum an answer to both of them, when Bill and Dipper slip next to him under the covers. Before he falls asleep Bill thinks, that is was a good thing, that the rerun of duck-tective was canceled today.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very welcome. I NEED to know more about how to do this.


End file.
